Winter Sun
by SpringInAlaska
Summary: After Breaking Dawn . Two years has passed and Bella and Edward continue their lives by attending to the University of Alaska. There, they'll meet a human girl who will find out she's not what she thought she was, being surrounded by too many secrets.
1. Chapter 1: Winter Sun

Let me introduce you to the first character you have to know. Bella and Edward and everyone else coming in the following chapter.

Reviews would be great. Hope you like the story. It has mystery, adventure, secrets and love, too, yes!

**Disclamer:** I DO NOT own any Twilight related character. I do own the rights of the rest of the characters**.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1** - Winter Sun

Hadn't I known my father so good, I would've thought he was eager to have me away from home.  
Away, very away. Let's call 4,261 miles 'away', the distance there was from my British London to the American Alaska.  
He had sorted out forms and boring bureaucracy stuff for me to be accepted in the Alaska University.  
Not that I wasn't happy about it - I've always been intrigued by the extreme temperatures of that state, as well as the penguins - but it all came of a sudden, allowing me little room to think through it twice.

Dean, my dad, knew what kind of enigmatic attraction I felt for the wet and cold areas. And they knew it just when I was born, hence my name, 'Winter'.  
As strange for a name as it is, I'm terribly in debt with my parents for it because it could describe at least a part of what I am.  
My other part was Sun, my middle name, for what I'm not so in debt with them - the most of the people read my name fully, 'Winter Sun', meaning it like Sun of Winter, but that's not the case, they're separated; a slip my parents didn't ponder upon earlier.  
Even that, Sun is absolutely another frame that wraps what I am. So that's why, after all, my father nicknamed me sometimes as Spring, having both of me within:

"A winter that develops into a summer... You're quite balanced, don't you think?" was one of the reasons he used to add.

Having shared my almost entire life with Dean created a tough bond between us.  
My mother died when I was eleven in a traffic accident. It was absolutely devastating for me; it broke my present and became a monster of me, somebody who decided anything was good enough to be cared, to be loved, to die for.  
I turned into a reckless teenager with nothing better to do than to start fights, winning all of them, flavoring my own disaster as a total victory.

I can still hear the drops falling down through the gutter when I was coming back home from school with Louise, my best friend, and how the street grew bleaker as I walked it.  
I began to run unconsciously forgetting I wasn't alone.  
The gate sent a sense of change, and the hall was abruptly dark, playing with my intuition.

All I had was a note from my dad on the fridge, supported by a magnet handmade by me as a gift for my parents when I was five:

"_Something's wrong, honey. Call Aunt Hannah as soon as you're back. Dad_".

Aunt Hannah was my mothers' twin. A sweet and somehow melancholic girl, stuck in her twenties as she said, with the second deepest eyes in the world, just behind my mother.

"Aunty… it's Winter. Dad left a note saying something's happened…"

I didn't have time to end. She answered coolly, emphatic.

"Yes, dearest. He's at the hospital. Thelma…"

I froze leaning my back on the fridge.  
Whenever I heard my mother's name I would freeze, it was an involuntary position because, despite her loving gesture and her perfect composure, her features were constantly talking under their mask - to me, at least -, holding words she'd never speak out, some kind of farewell warning.

"Mum? What's wrong with mum?" I spoke over her voice.

"I'm going your home. Five minutes, honey."

"No! Tell me!"

She finally fell and followed my mood. But there was something in her voice, the tone, that made it sound as if she was bothered.

"Don't… don't cry. Don't worry, I'm with you. Hold on, I'm going."

I knew she was the only one coming back home, except for dad, who didn't come back completely.

I couldn't see her, nor in the hospital, nor afterwards. Dean said it wasn't necessary and that I should go on with the forever-smiling face memory of her.

My dad also collapsed. He never turned to be the man he used to be, he was a shadow of his past. I actually think he kept living just because I kept living. But, even though he didn't go insane or would speak about my mother, sometimes seemed he didn't believe Thelma was long gone, saving her clothes and her photos in the same state they were before she passed away. His eyes looked older, and hopeful.

When I reached fourteen, life gave me another change. Or so I thought.

I got stronger and faster, much stronger and much faster than any average child as well as any non-average child, due probably to all the hits delivered here and there; but I stopped frustrating my father's days, refusing to keep the monster in me alive.

Instead, I got enrolled in my school swimming team, after a thousand of requests from my teachers. That would be a good score to note down in my university paper forms.

However, despite my achievement, Dean didn't have the same opinion about my new status.

"That's not weird of you, you've always been strong and fast…" - dramatic silence for me to remember his ordeal – "And I'm not sure if you should do your best against the other kids. It's not fair."

"Why isn't that fair? They do their best, I do the same, and then I'm better. Congratulate me at least, no? I don't understand your worry."

"You won't be overcome, never. There's no playground for the others."

"I know I'm your daughter and you have that parental conviction of me, but why are you so sure? I can be overcome at any time."

"That's why, because I'm your father."

"Still. I don't get it."

"You will."

He wasn't wrong. Anybody overcome me.

And now, about to face the nineteen, having desired the total freedom, I felt stepping back to my child era, with fears and doubts for leaving all this behind.

My dad, though, wasn't reluctant to my new life ahead. He'd been telling everyone how fantastic I was because I was travelling abroad to start over from scratch in a different city, country and continent.

"_He's just happy for me. In a creepy grand way, but happy. It's what I wanted, what I want. Don't be afraid now, he'll miss you too_" were the repetitive thoughts I kept in mind.

"Dad" I called him out from the backdoor.

He was wearing a homemaker mode for the last two months, and now it was the backyard who was tasting his gardening skills.

- "What, my Alaskan lady?" answered, full smile on.

I sighed and walked towards where he was, sitting in the old wooden bench.

"Not too much. I wanted to ask you something… out of curiosity. And, please, don't be mad at me. It's curiosity, really".

His smile faded a bit as he stood to sit by my side.

"Now I'm the curious one. Tell me, I thought we were past the fear or shyness for asking, honey."

"We are, but it can sound wrong."

He eyed me with a gentle and patient smile across his face. His gaze was warm, kind of liquid trapped in his dark eyes.

"Well… are you _that_ happy for me leaving to Alaska?" the question didn't certainly sound so wrong in the end, and that wasn't my intention. I wished it would've risen from a concern tone and, instead, it was dull.

His eyes twisted to show the full smile on again. So I had failed at my concern attempt.

"Oh! Are you really asking me that, Spring? Of course I am happy, I'm the happiest man in the United Kingdom."

He looked like he caught my grimace because he got closer to hug me.

"You're not thinking I'm happy _because_ you're leaving, are you?" definitely, he caught it.

"I'm trying not to, but it's weird."

"My happiness is weird? You've been hoping for that acceptance even months before filling it, not to mention your mocking every time I'd try and fill a form for others like Dartmouth."

"Come on, dad, that's not my place. You know it."

"I know it."

"But what about the distance?"

"That'll be my excuse to travel a lot!"

"And… the cold? You're a staunch lover of the Sun."

"But here we are, in the nippy London."

He breathed slowly, transforming it in a sigh and hugged me tighter.

"Don't worry, not for me. I'm very proud of you and you won't regret going there. From my position, I can't fully understand why a young lady would choose Alaska to go over all the other open doors you had; but, from your position, I can understand it. You love those landscapes and you'll be a great science Journalist."

He was very good at convincing me.

* * *

Of course, everyone in the neighborhood knew of my departure, and so there they were, down our front door staircase, awaiting to jump on me and cover me with their _goodbye_'s and _have a safe trip_'s.

Dean carried the luggage out of the house and into the car while I was finishing checking everything had been taken care of.

"Okay, so… Cell phone, camera, money, ID, passport and ticket are in the bag. And, yeah, I'm dressed. All done."

I took a look around the purple walls, the black and white photos hung, the bed and the soft grey quilt over it, the built-in wardrobe mirrors' doors and held the sight there watching how the girl stared.  
Her hair seemed to be screaming with the light chocolate curls taking over her shoulders. A pair of two big olive-brown eyes danced down and up the curves of the girl, hidden behind a loose purple t-shirt and yellow jeans, until they explored themselves.

"I wish I was born with my mother's eyes" I said quietly.

Not because of the color, but their intense and profound well of magnetism.

_Honk, honk._

Horn meant lateness. My time in London was over.

* * *

**Side Note:** Enough to set the first chapter. It's important to know this character *wink wink*

Also, I'll use British language here and there, not too much, just a few words.

And don't fret! Known characters coming in the next chapter, I promise. But I need to know there's somebody reading to put up a second chapter!

So what do you guys think? Reviews highly appreciated.

Thank you :)


	2. Chapter 2: Roads

Here, here, Cullens appear ;)

When POV is not stated, it's referred to Winter.

**Disclamer:** I DO NOT own any Twilight related character or settings, etc.  
The original plot and the rest of the characters and stories invented are of my property**.  
**No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**CHAPTER 2 **- Roads.

The airplane wasn't half bad of what I expected – I felt asleep one hour after boarding – forgetting my stiffness and considering the amount of hours to the United States.

I run off the plane to pick up my luggage so fast I nearly flew. All I wanted was to go out and be able to breathe the clean and chilly oxygen of outside.

I took the way out from the arrivals gate to discover what was gonna be my home from now on and found that the morning of my house had an overcast ceiling, green windows and large ice grounds.  
It suddenly felt safe here, like if I belonged to this vast pure landscape, free, clean, powerful; at home.

I allowed myself to crash the promise of not sailing too much through the memories – a precaution taken when Thelma went away – and I imagined my mother next to me, watching the same sky I watched and smelling the same aroma I smell. I could portray her here.  
And the wound smiled at me without pain, erupting in two teardrops, nothing compared to the long and asphyxiating wailings that seldom appeared – crying was not done for me – but when burst, they insolated me off the world.  
Nothing more than two teardrops, had I got over it? I stuck to believe it was only the atmosphere what dried me inside. Too busy to plan to stand there waiting for the tears to mix within the rain. Too much drama for me, definitely.

I composed myself and went for a cab's hunting.  
It didn't take me long, longer took me to fit the luggage in the boot. I didn't remember having packed so many clothes and items.

"I'm moving here… this' all my wardrobe" I beamed innocently at the driver while trying to put an American accent and, to my surprise, he grinned back.

I had to get at the University residency to adjust myself to the new life here and its schedules, the jetlag was gradually pushing me and I only had three days before I was an Alaska student.

* * *

**EPOV**

"Bella, we're gonna miss the plane, we're already running late" I informed in an unaltered, low voice; no doubt she'd hear.

I thought beyond about this, how nice was to have Bella by my side without my mind locked in a box of precautions, as fragile as she seemed in my hands almost two years ago.  
And how I sometimes missed that, too. Her cheeks no longer colored themselves pink when she noticed I was around, there was no sweet blood drowning in her veins that could itch in my throat and twist my senses.  
But I got her. And shortly after she changed I realized I didn't need her sweet blood to confuse my control abilities.  
Without the characteristics her human nature carried along, without the unprotected and clumsy Bella, she was still the most wonderful creature all around the universe. I thanked to whoever Carlisle believed in everyday for being gifted.

"Tell Alice .." her voice sounded anxious, stressing the last four words, and I visualized the situation. Probably Bella had nothing to do with the lateness.

I couldn't help but giggle while I went to our room to find out Alice holding a red coat on her hands.

"But the coat is pretty!" said sending tender looks to Bella.

"Okay, I give up! Put it in" I giggled again for the defeat face of Bella and walked closer to her.

"What's going on here? Slumber party without my knowledge?"

Bella placed her hands at both sides my temples and let me see it all:  
Alice stumbling upon clothes in every possible corner of her room and handing them to Bella, Bella behind her assuring her she had enough and that she would try everything on, Alice foreseeing that would be a lie, Bella expanding her shield to blind Alice, Alice expanding her predictions to find out when she would get tired.

I guffawed at the unusual view.

"It's not that funny, Edward. Please, help me, I'm begging you" she put on her knees and my guffaw got re-activated.

"Alright, alright. Alice… Why did you say you wanted for Christmas?" I winked at her and she quickly took the message.

"No, Edward, don't play with that!"

"Fine, can we leave now?"

_But I don't want_. She thought.

"I know you don't."

_I don't understand why you're so insistent that you both go to the University._

"Yes, you do understand."

"Hey, siblings, could you share your conversation with me?" – Bella eyed us suspecting, fixing her eyes to read us – "Unless…"

She got up fiercely, locked the suitcase and picked up its weight to disappear in two seconds.

"Ha! Good movement. I'll be outside by the car" she screamed proud of herself from the first floor.

I smiled and faced my pixie sister, whom I was gonna miss much more than a lot.

"Alice, we've talked about this a million of times. I want to do this, and she agreed to it."

"She agreed to it to be with you, you know that, right? You didn't take Bella's life out, you didn't suck it; you saved her."

"Enough. I'm not going to have this same discussion again. She deserves at least a bit more of what she could have had, and the next step is University. Besides, it'd be nice not to have Emmet competing in privacy issues".

She took her tongue out to me and I ran to where she was standing to hug her.

When we went out, all the family was already there. Even though Alaska was not a far location for us to go and come, they weren't sure how long we would take to be back.  
Also Charlie had joined the meeting – half aware of the fact that he was the only human here, pleased by the magnificent growth of her daughter – and had Nessie next to him, his arm over her shoulders.  
Our child was not only surrounded by the granddad but Jacob too, who wouldn't get away from her unless it was utterly and wildly necessary.

I spotted Bella introducing the baggage in the Volvo with Emmett telling some joke or simply laughing at her for whatever reason he'd come up with.

Ah, Emmett. I'd also miss his carefree nature and never on edge, easy ways. Up for a fight against their brothers or the whole Volturi coven. It didn't matter to him, he was always willing, always with a howl.

"So," – I coughed to catch the attention, a little overacted – "we're _just_ going to Alaska, but thanks everyone for this farewell, honestly. It's nice to see almost the entire family altogether."

A big smile showed in Bella's face at the same time she walked towards Nessie to grab her hand and bring her with me.  
They both accompanied me, Bella on my right, Nessie on the left, I embraced them and an amount of loud thoughts popped out in two seconds.

_You all so deserve this perfect family, dear_, Esme affectionate voice.

_You're doing it fine, son, take care of yourself and yours_, Carlisle proud and velvet authoritarian voice.

_There's much drama about anything you do, eh?_, Rosalie shallow – hiding some kind of saddened thought – voice.

I _don't get it, you change mountain lions for penguins? I simply don't get it!_, Emmett casual voice.

_I'll miss you…_, Alice concerned voice.

_Hope you have a good time_, Jasper serene voice.

_They're still kids, and Alaska is too far, whatever they say_, Charlie uneasy and doubtful voice.

_Sure, sure, but when are we leaving?_, Jacob incessant voice.

I sighed at the contrary positions the thoughts had one another and secretly wished I could answer of all them, one by one, explaining why this was something I _had_ to do for my family and, especially, for Bella.

"And now we're _really_ running late" I kept with the monologue heading to each one to thank and hug them.

"There're bears… and whales" I whispered in Emmett's ear. He laughed out loud, _I'll have to try one of those_.

We got into the car and the family stood there waving and looking as the tires traced down the street to the airport.

"What you haven't told me yet is since when we need to get a plane to go to Alaska" Bella asked a bit bothered by my silent plans lately once we were past the town.

I snickered.

"All this time together and there's still something where I can fool you."

"Fool me?"

"Don't be impatient, remember there's an eternity ahead. Don't get impatient _yet_."

Jacob growl made me catch his thoughts. We weren't mortal enemies anymore, but it wasn't written in stone we had to be friends – not after he _imprinted_ on my daughter -, and he guessed the same, so he wasn't fully done to Bella and mine loving treatment.

"Easy, Jake. It's a fact" Nessie's tranquil voice calmed him down without any fight back. At least he controlled his instinct being around Renesmee; that had to count for something.

_Sorry_, he whispered to me, even it was from his mind.

I looked at him through the rearview not totally relaxed until Bella took my free hand resting on my leg, her fingers twining around mine, and shot me with twinkle in her pupils.

Instead of professing my affection for the Black, I fantasized with Bella's thoughts.  
Even though I was totally used to the silence of her mind – except when she'd show me -, there was always a minute or two when I'd pray for an extended report on her discrete brains. Like I would in this second.  
Her body was steady, breathing slowly out of habit; a sensation of security and tranquility wrapping her seat. She was possibly trying not to be difficult, for me, as my seventh sense was telling me.  
She then opened the window down and a gust of air blew through her hair, spreading it over her head.  
Beautiful. My wife. All mine.  
She offhand squeezed harder my hand and I searched for her eyes just in case I should figure out something. There was no other reaction following until she adapted her palm under my palm to touch it lightly.

Mine. And for being mine, I'd be his as once our bodies tested the perfect combination, the final attestation we were one.  
For being mine, I'd be her first time, again.

* * *

**Side Notes:** Many more details in the next chapter, I promess. BPOV too.

Hope you like it, and review (and if you spot mistakes, let me know too!).


End file.
